Crush
by Mahal Kita
Summary: This is a Quell songfic of Mandy Moore's song called "Crush"^^. It basically is for Quisty. I hoped you all liked it, since I worked quite hard on this one. Please R&R.


  
Disclaimer:No, I do not own anything in here. And "Crush" is property of Mandy Moore.  
  
  
  
  
Quistis broke up with Seifer, had been about a week or two they ended their relationship. She just had to admit that it was over, and that was the all apart of the past. Seifer was terribly lonely, of course, but even though she succeeded in not showing it, she felt the same way. She seemed to be heading torward Zell, but he "was already taken". Indeed, he did seem to like the pigtailed girl in the library.  
  
You know, everything that I'm afraid of  
You do, everything I wish I did  
Everybody loves you, everybody wants you  
  
Quistis tried desperately to get it in her head and still had to remind her constantly that the two of them were in love. Yet, through all the times she'd tried, she seemed to always think he needed, a little more than that. She knew he "was just a student of hers", but to her he was a lot more. More than someoen, more than a friend, but, mre like a crush.  
She hurried to her dorm room after the long laboring day. She just wanted to sleep after all the classes. Yet her mind seemed to wander.  
  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would dissapear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy too say  
  
She washed up and everything, and dressed for slumber. She didn't seem too tired, and with her thoughts nagging at her brain she could hardly stand sleeping. The maiden checked the time. It was 9:06 P.M., and she knew it was too early. So she layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.   
A crush was about the only thing she could call it. So she kept it a secret. Seifer seemed to be a bother for Zell, but she wouldn't break it up. It bothered her though. She didn't know why, but she still had the desire to say those words. She'd try to always say those three words to him, but something or someone always seemed to interupt.  
  
Ooh, I 've got a crush, on you  
I hope you feel, the way that I do  
I get a rush, when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
She had been friends with him since they were kids. Back then when she used to have her crush on Squall, but now, since Rinoa and Squall were engaged, she just, gave up. There was something with Zell and Quistis at that time. Something more than him being bullied, or her being bossy. She sensed there still was something, and that it was important for her to know what. She knew there wasn't no librarian with a pigtail there, back at the time. Quistis sulked and thought hard about what was it that made his girlfriend his girlfrend.  
Her eyes glistened in the mirror. They were aboiut just ready to stream down her face. She managed to bite back a few, and the rest she sobbed silently.  
  
You know, I'm the only one that you can talk to  
Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way???  
  
But out of all the thoughts she wondered if he thought of her more than a friend too. She thought that they could be a cute couple. But what were the chances? Her, a top-notch SeeD and Instructor who equiped a whip, while he was a SeeD who was advanced in martial arts. The two would make a lot of gossip. Esspecially with the trepies who always told everything about Quistis.  
She was done wit crying but not with her thinking. She wiped the tears away from her face and looked for something to do.   
  
Ooh, I 've got a crush, on you  
I hope you feel, the way that I do  
I get a rush, when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
She started to forget her past with Seifer. Day by day, her head would spin like this. Her heart ached, and she wouldn't stop thinking. She worte in her diary about Zell so much, she locked it somewhere safe all the time. She hadn't written today, she was too busy. And she had a lot on her mind than usual. Everyone seemed to be trying to find out what was wrong. She just would give them a "It's none of your business...","Oh, you're very wrong there., or even she would just say "No." and shake her head. She wondered if it had been worth it.  
  
You say everything that no one says  
I feel, everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love  
  
She opened her eyes. She had seemed to fhad fallen asleep. She opened up the curtains and saw a sky of deep dark blue, with bright shining stars, and a full bright moon. She had wished upon stars, but that was when she was little and gulable. But her courageous feelling made her wish uppon a star or two.  
"(I wish... I wish Zell would fall for me. I want him to know my feelings for him, and I want to be able to feel free from this pain...)..."She thought silently, as she closed her eyes and opened them afterwards.   
  
I 've got a crush, on you  
I hope you feel, the way that I do  
I get a rush, when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
Even though she was to remain in her dorm since it was after-hours, she went out for a stroll through Garden. As if on cue she bumped into Zell on her way down the hall.  
"And what do you think you're doing here Quisty?"Zell asked, asfter his and her apology.  
"Just a stroll...,"Her throat seemed to have a lump in it. She knew it was time for her confession.".. I, I-"  
"-have a crush on you."The two said in unision. They were astonished, and they stared, or gazed into each others eyes and remained silent.  
After they talked and walked through Garden. Something happened that night.   
"Well, thanks. I really appreciate you taking me out on a night like this..."Quistis said, in a happy tone she hadn't used in a long time.   
"And so did I..."he replied.   
And then, she moved his head closer to hers, and their lips met. At that point, Quistis went back to her dorm and so did Zell. As tired as she seemed now, she felt a tingling in her heart. She smiled and then closed her eyes in dreamy sleep.  
  
I 've got a crush, on you  
I hope you feel, the way that I do  
I get a rush, when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you...  
  
  
The End...  
  
Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I guess fanfics are the cure for boredom!^^ Please R&R...  
  
  



End file.
